familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant Ancestors of Eli Whitney, Sr (1740-1807) and his first wife, Elizabeth Fay (1740-1777) and second wife Judith Morse (1737-c1826). Their son Eli Whitney (1765-1825) was the famous inventor of the cotton gin. Great, Great Grandparents of Eli Whitney Whitney Family Line # John Whitney (1592-1673) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, NWhitney1, JWhitney2, JWhitney1) - 1635 English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. Gateway Descendant of early European Royalty # Elinor Bray (1599-1659) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, NWhitney1, JWhitney2, EBray) - 1635 English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Robert Reynolds (-1692) - Immigrant to America # Elizabeth Benjamis (1600-) - Immigrant to America # William Hagar (1594-1675) # GGGP06 # Joseph Benis (1595-1684): (EWhitney6, NWhitney5, NWhtiney4, SHagar3, MBemis2, JBemis1]]) - Parents of English Immigrant Mary Bemis (1624-1695), # Anne Spray (1593-1628)): (EWhitney6, NWhitney5, NWhtiney4, SHagar3, MBemis2, ASpray1]]) - Parents of English Immigrant Mary Bemis (1624-1695), Robinson / Cutter Family Line # Thomas Robinson (1558-) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, WRobinson2, WRobinson1, TRobinson) - grandfather of English Immigrant William Robinson (1640-1693) # Agnes Street (1593-) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, WRobinson2, WRobinson1, AStreet) - # Robert Beech (1572-1760) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, WRobinson2, MBeech, RBeech) - English Parents of Immigrant Margaret Beech (1616-1664) # Agnes Bowker (1579-1643) - - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, WRobinson2, MBeech, ABowker) - English Parents of Immigrant Margaret Beech (1616-1664) # Samuel Cutter (1575-1637) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - father of English Immigrant Family # Elizabeth Letherhead (1575-1663) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, ELetherhead) - English Immigrant to America # Robert Williams (1607-1693) - # Elizabeth Stahlam (1597-1674) - Child Family Line Both Child and Warren are major early New England immigrant families: * Warenne Family Ancestry - * Descendants of John Warren the Immigrant * WIP : Ellis Barron & Family. # Wolstone Childe (1572-1601) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild2, JChild1, WChild2, WChild1) - Father of 1635 English Puritan Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Ellen Empson (1570-1616) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild2, JChild1, WChild2, EEmpson) - # Richard Sadler (1571-1625) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild2, JChild1, MSadler, RSadler) - Grandparent of English Immigrants # Joyce Honeywood (1577-1624) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild2, JChild1, MSadler, JHoneywood) - Grandparent of English Immigrants # John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-JWarren) -(1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - '''John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. '''John and Margaret Warren are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. # Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-MBayly) - Gloucestershire, she immigrated with her husband in John Winthrop's fleet # Ellis Barron (1600-1676) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, 11-MBarron, EBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Ellis and Grace immigrated to New England from Ireland in about the 1630s. Ellis and his son participated in King Philip's War. # Grace Barron (1605-1650) - ( EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, 11-MBarron, 12-GBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Family Surname is unknown. French Family Line # Thomas French # Mrs French # John Olmstead (1540-1575) - (EWhitney, MChild, HFrench, - This Olmstead line is highly suspect. Cannot pursue. # Elizabeth Danvers (1552-) # John Lathrop (1584-1623) - (EWhitney, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop) - Pilgrim Reverend # Hannah Howse (c1594-c1633) - (EWhitney, MChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, HHowse) - She died prior to her husband's migration to America # GGGP 31 # GGGP 32 Great, Great Grandparents of Elizabeth Fay Fay Family Line # Mr Fay - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, JFay2, JFay1, XFay) - Parents of English Immigrant John Fay (1641-1690). # Mrs Fay - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, JFay2, JFay1, XFay) - Parents of English Immigrant John Fay (1641-1690). # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, JFay2, MBrigham, TBrigham) - 1635 Puritan Immigrant, built a windmill in Cambridge MA. # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, JFay2, MBrigham, MHurd) - 1635 Puritan Immigrant # Roger Wellington (1609-1698) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, EWellington, BWellington, RWellington) - English Immigrant to America and early settler of Watertown MA. # Mary Palgrave (1619-1695) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, EWellington, BWellington, Mary Palgrave (1619-1695)) - Granddaughter of Edward Palgrave (1541-c1623) List of Famous Descendants English Immigrant of Royalty Descendancy. # Thomas Sweetman (1604-1683) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, EWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman) - English Immigrant to America and early settler of Watertown MA. # Isabella Cutter (1604-) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, BFay, EWellington, ESweetman, ICutter) - English Immigrant to America and early settler of Watertown MA. Miles Family Line Grand parents of Martha Miles (1719-1761) # John Miles (1590-) # Mrs John Miles # Thomas Goodenow (1617-1666) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, MMiles, SCMiles, SGoodenow, TGoodenow) - Pair of young English brothers that migrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Jane Ruddick (1611-1666) - ( EWhitney2, EFay, MMiles, SCMiles, SGoodenow, JRuddick) - # Reginald Foster (1595-1680) # Judith Wegnol (1597-1664) # Francis Dane (1615-1696) # Elizabeth Ingalls (1619-1676) Great, Great Grandparents of Judith Morse Morse Family Line Family Line #2 Dudley Family Line # GGGP 17 : Mr Dudley # GGGP 18 : Mrs Dudley # GGGP 19 # GGGP 20 # GGGP 21 : Mr Wheeler # GGGP 22 : Mrs Wheeler # William Studd (1580-) # Catherine Hull (1592-1630) Rogers Family Line # GGGP 25 # GGGP 26 # Robert Crane (1573-1658) # Mary Sparhawke (1600-1649) # Nicholas Wade (1575-) # Alice Arnold (1579-) # Thomas Prence (1570-1630) # Elizabeth Tolderby (1588-1630) Famous Descendants * Blake, Eli W, Sr (1795-1886) - ( EFWhitney, EFay, BFay, JFay2, JFay1) - Inventor * Blake, Eli W, Jr (1836-1895) - distinquished scientist. * Eli Whitney (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney, EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, MBarron, EBarron) - Inventor of the cotton gin. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees